1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly and an electronic device incorporating the same and adapted for receiving an electrical power signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer generally includes an electrical connector assembly to deliver external electrical power to operating components of the computer. A conventional electrical connector assembly includes a connector and a jack connector. The jack connector is disposed in the computer and is connected to an internal circuit of the computer. The connector can connect removably the jack connector to deliver external electrical power to the internal circuit of the computer via the jack connector. As technology continues to advance, the system design and operations of computers become more sophisticated, and when a computer receives an external power signal at an inappropriate time, malfunctions or even short circuits may occur. Moreover, if the user connects a connector to a jack connector inappropriately (e.g., connecting a pin of the connector that transmits power to a pin of the jack connector that is to be grounded, and connecting a pin of the connector that is to be grounded to a pin of the jack connector is to receive power), there may also be malfunctions or short circuits.